Dangerous Affairs
by AUniquePoison
Summary: Rated M HG/GW/BZ Voldemort is gone, Harry is still alive, yet for all of this, she couldn't say she was satisfied. Hermione wanted to have all of her. Her fascinating mind, fiery temper and her greatest gift to those who recieve it. Her Heart.
1. Disappointment and Desire

_Disclaimer: I own nothing... Just the plot..._

_**Dangerous Affairs**_

**A/N:** This is the first time I've written something that's formostly about love and the complications that surrounds it (No vampires, war etc.) I didn't really plan on writing this, it just kinda happened. So, on with the first chapter, enjoy)

**WARNING:** This is a HG/GW fic, and there's _**almost**_ some sexual content down there, nothing biggy, just a... touchy touchy moment..

----

Chapter One: Disappointment and Desire

"Get down from there, Crookshanks," The bushy haired brunette shoved her cat down from the train window and onto the table. "You're far too curious, it wont do you any good," The cat looked at her and meowed. "I speak of experience, you should know." Hermione muttered as she buried her nose in her book on magical injuries and how to cure them.

Her concentration skills was to be admired; the sky outside was illuminated by lightening and the thunder was howling through the abnormally dark day. Even the two boys holding her company in the small train compartment didn't bother her, and they were making quite a racket trying to catch the redhead's manic owl. The experience would probably teach Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter a few things, like for example the fact that owls are not very easy to catch once you are stupid enough to let them out of their cages in a moving train. That poor owl was probably confused by the many sounds and the jumping boys, Hermione truly pitied Pigweadon.

"Stop reading and start helping, 'Mione!" Ron shouted as he jumped from one side of the compartment to the other, missing Hermione's book by mere inches.

She stood up, slammed her book onto the table, and pulled out her wand, "You might want to remember, Ronald, that you are now _seventeen_ - hard to believe, I know - and you can practise magic wherever you want," She flicked her wand and thought _'Accio Pigweadon'. _The owl came zooming into her hand. "So I _highly_ suggest you try to use your magical abilities, though they may not be utter perfection at all times." She snapped at him, her cheeks getting warm from the building fury.

His face was now the same shade of red as his hair, "Sorry 'Mione..." He muttered and took the owl from her, stuffing it in it's cage. She couldn't help but to feel annoyed with the two of them, sometimes they seemed to be forgetting that they were of age and not eleven any longer.

"Don't get yourself all worked up, Hermione, I know you love us too much to hurt us," Harry said with a taunting smirk. "Besides, who else would you have to correct if you didn't have the two of us? Admit it, we're too bloody gorgeous to dump." Harry put his arm around Ron, smiling like a true Lockhart impersonater. He had gotten a little too caught up in himself over the summer; seemingly he thought Hermione had a 'thing' for him, and not only Hermione; but the entire population of girls in the entire world. He was a pompous bastard, she had to admit, but he was right about one thing; she did love him. In a friendly manner of course.

"Get over yourself, Harry." She said and shook her head, returning to her book.

The years had gone by so fast, and she had grown into someone that was far from the person she expected to be. She had fought evil(and good at times), broken dozens of rules and never had she regretted it. She had fallen in love and she had experienced heartbreak, she had grown a healthy and more womanly body over the past three years and that was something she was rather pleased about. Not too many called her a bookworm any longer, it was odd how people seemed to have a different perspective on her as a person and a fellow student after she had recieved a few curves from whom it might be that control this universe. Anyway, the most unthinkable thing happened to her last year, but it was something she had expected for some time. Unconciously ofcourse, she had denied it in her head, but she had to face the concequences, which were quite delightful at the time. Not many knew though, only a few had been let in on her little secret. One of those was her best-friend Ginny Weasley.

The rest of the trip was rather quiet, and before they knew it, they were approaching the castle by the name of Hogwarts; the best place Hermione had ever known.

The horsecarriages were waiting for them, but first Hermione wanted to find Ginny, she hadn't seen her on the train. Hermione pulled her trunk over the muddy grass, tightly hugging herself to keep the cold and the rain out. She walked for a good ten minutes without any luck. It would be quite easy spotting her in the herd of students, she was a bit taller than most of the girls and her hair was like a burning torch between all the grey and black scenery. Hermione walked out of the crowd and turned to get a better look at the gang of students strolling by.

"Gin?" She thought she'd seen a flicker of red in the corner of her eye and turned only to see her friend cast herself into the arms of Gregory Goyle, a most displeasing sight to say the least. Hermione was stunned, she couldn't quite grasp the image that was forming in front of her. Ginny was wrapped around the big muscular body of the dumbest Slytherin she'd ever met; and they were sharing a passionate kiss. There were several trees blocking them from the rest of the students, and Hermione wished she'd never seen them standing there in the rain like a pair of lovers.

"I'll never forget..." Hermione heard Ginny tell him, kissing his short neck.

He was smiling, "I wont either, Ginny," His low masculine voice said back before he buried his face in her copper curls.

Hermione's stomach gave a jolt, she felt sick and she couldn't stand and watch any longer, she had to talk to her. "Ginny," She hissed as she got close. "May I have a word?"

Ginny was obviously surprised at Hermione's presence, because she almost shoved Gregory into the dirt and was barely able to stand on her own, "Hermione," She squeaked. "There you are!" Her tone was surprised and high-pitched.

"Yes," Hermione said sternly. "And there you are."

Ginny let out a nervous laugh before answering, "Yeah, I sure am." She let her gaze fall to the ground.

Goyle kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the carriages. "See you around, Red."

"Why, Ginny?" Hermione asked, a strangled and hurt sound to her voice. Goyle was out of hearing range by then, but she whispered anyways. Ginny was Hermiones' secret; her secret girlfriend for almost a year.

Ginny sighed, stepping forward to get rid of the long distance between them. "I'm not a little girl anymore Herm. I want many things, I thought you'd understand that by now. You've always been the smart one," Ginny said as she caressed Hermione's cheek. "Besides, I've told you so many times that I'm bi if that's your concern."

Hermione bit her lip, "But I thought..." She was cut of.

"I know what you think, Hermione, I know what you feel, and I feel the same, but I'm not of the monogamous type," Hermione strangled a sob that turned into a sigh instead, causing Ginny to put her arms around her for comfort. "If you wanna be with me, you'll have to accept that I cant just pass out on all the opportunities I get, I'm still only 16 you know." Ginny said as if it was nothing to fool around and shag others than the one you consider your girlfriend.

Hermione was on the verge of tears, but knew she had to keep them inside. "Alright, tonight then?" She straightened up and pulled away from Ginny, a playful but soft look upon her face.

"Seriously?" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

Hermione gave a sarcastic smile and shook her head, "No, I just wanted to see if you've had enough pleasure from that bloody Slytherin to ever want to come back to me," Ginny could hear the anger rising in Hermione's voice. "I hope you're satisfied, Ginny, you can go play in that little snake pit of yours, but don't you **EVER** come knocking at my door again!" Hermione yelled and raised her fist, putting all her gathered force into a blow. She hit Ginny hard, maybe a little too hard.

Ginny fell limp to the ground, her lip bleeding and her eyes wide in shock. Hermione fell on her knees beside her, she had never meant to knock her all the way down to the ground, she just wanted to make her hurt. Ginny looked at her and winced as Hermione repaired the cut on her lip. The side of her face was starting to bruise, but still her white pristine skin was the most beautiful Hermione had ever seen. She wanted to bury herself into the eternity those emerald eyes were offering her, but that fantasy was too deceitful to ever come true. She placed her arms around her, pushing the slender body close to her own and lifted her from the ground. Ginny whimpered as Hermione felt her cheek, but she found Hermione's lips and instantly had the brunette in a liplock. The pouring rain fell on their slick skin and cooled down their fierce romance, but the two girls kept touching and kissing, their hands roaming each others body.

Ginny had found her way in through Hermione's robes and she was caressing the tanned skin on her tummy. Hermione giggled as she lightly touched the sensitive skin right beneath her breasts. Her hands were warm and gentle, nothing like the cold rain.

Hermione was lost in a bundle of emotions; each and every one strangling her in an alluring embrace. She couldn't resist her bouncing curls and un-believable looks, not to mention her appealing and absorbing personality that had captivated Hermione's mind and held her as a mental prisoner for several years. She hated this, yet it was everything she had ever wanted.

The redhead traced the line around her breast and gently caressed the blushing skin, teasing her nipples. "Don't stop." Hermione muffled into Ginny's constant kisses.

"Never." Ginny moaned as Hermione wrapped one leg around her, pushing them closer together.

"I hope not." Someone said from behind the trees, scaring the two girls out of their trance.

Ginny ran behind the tree to check who had been watching them, but when she returned there was none with her. "I guess that he or she ran away, they were no where to be seen," Ginny said and smirked. "That means we're all alone again."

Hermione pushed her away and started walking towards the carriages, "No, not this time." And she felt a hot tear prickle down her cheek and circle it's way to her mouth. It tasted like salt, nothing like Ginny. She wanted to taste her, but she couldn't keep fooling herself like this. Ginny would never want her the same way Hermione wanted her. "Accio trunk!" Hermione shouted and jumped onto a carriage, her trunk soon landing beside her. The thestral noticed the movement in the carriage and set of towards the castle that glittered like a star in the darkness surrounding it.

"Hermione!" A voice called, desperate and hoarse.

She looked behind her where another thestral was closing in on them, carrying the only lust she had in this world. She was a looker, Hermione couldn't deny that. She had certantly grown up during the last year, but she still had that girlish charm about her. She loved Ginny's childish smile and the way her contagious laughter always rubbed off on her, making her day seem just a little bit brighter. "Give it up." Hermione said, flustered. She wasn't crying or anything, but she would begin to if Ginny didn't stop.

When they arrived by the front doors of Hogwarts, Hermione formostly wanted to keep going so that Ginny would have no chance talking to her, but that would never happen. They would probably end up in the same situation as they did the last time, and Hermione couldn't blame anyone but her weak self.

"You know I love you, Hermione," Ginny said, dropping down on her knees infront of her. "I would die if I didn't have you around me, you know that. I cant help myself when it comes to those casual shags, I'm not the type who sticks to one person."

"That's really pathetic, Ginny." Hermione said, her face rid of all emotion. "If you'll excuse me, I have a feast to attend to." She pushed past her and disappeared through the big oak doors, leaving her lover in the rain. Ginny heard her mutter something beneath her breath, something like; _'Casual shags, my ass... Unbelievable...'_

She tried to think of something else as she marched into the Great Hall, and that was when the question struck her: Who was the person behind the trees? She would probably hear about her and Ginny's make-out session the next day, gossip was just as bad, if not worse, in the world of magic than in the muggle world. The odd part about it was that she couldn't see a single person leaving when she strode of to the carriage, that meant that this person would have to be real fast or bloody invisible, because she was almost running when she headed for the carriage.

She sighed and took a deep breath, brushing the wet hair back and tying it in a ponytail. Everyday she experienced this disappointment in herself, she was weak, but still she felt this hot burning desire roam her; it was controlling her.

----

What do you think? Please R&R)


	2. Beautiful Sinners

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

_**Dangerous Affairs**_

**A/N: **Aw, thank you so much _Company Calls and chibichoco_, you made my day. This chapter is a little un-believable and odd, and I don't think I've ever written a chapter where almost half of the page is RATED M FOR A GOOD REASON. Heh... When I read it again just now, it seemed a little silly... But oh, well, the show must go on. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you'll give me some critisism if it's bad... Here we go...

Chapter Two: Beautiful Sinners

"Let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore announced as Hermione had found a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table; Harry and Ron was seated closer to the teacher's tables where they always sat.

As she turned her head to see who the tall Gryffindor by her side was, she could hardly believe the person sitting next to her was her dear old friend, "Neville?" She asked in wonder as she saw the dark haired boy grin.

"Hermione? Wow, you've grown over the summer," He put his arms around her and patted her on the back. "Where's Harry and Ron?"

Hermione was speechless, he was so different. He had obviously done something to himself during the summer, maybe it was all the hard training during the war, because he was nothing like his fragile little self anymore; he was tall, dark and handsome as they would say in the muggleworld. And Hermione had never noticed how beautiful blue eyes he had.

Neville waved his hand infront of her face, "Anybody home?" He attempted to give a little smile. His teeth were perfect too.

"Oh," Hermione blushed as she came out of her daze. She felt embarrassed as she tried to save herself from the awkward situation. "I'm so sorry, what were you saying, Neville?"

"I asked where Harry and Ron were."

Hermione cleared her throat, "I was, uhm, caught up in something back at the trainstop and they, well, left without me. I saw them just up there." She pointed further up the table and quickly rid herself of the giddy thoughts on how handsome Neville had become, and tried to focus on the sorting. It was hard to follow all the names and which ones got in where.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, welcoming a cute little blonde girl who's round cheeks were as red as an apple. Neville was cheering too, but Hermione sat silent, her mind drifting towards the sweet kisses she had recieved only minutes before. Everything was spinning and all she could see was red locks floating around her.

"Hermione," A velvety voice whispered in her ear. "Please forgive me."

She turned around and faced Ginny Weasley, her hair was soaking wet, so was her clothes. Hermione damned herself when she caught a glimpse of perky breasts through the white shirt._'Stop looking, Hermione, it's not doing you any good...' _

"What do you want me to do?" She was crouching infront of her with her hands folded over Hermione's. "Announce my dying love for you?"

Hermione snorted and turned away from her, trying to have a normal conversation with Neville about plants as the feast had begun and all the first years had been placed at their rightful tables.

She felt the light brush of Ginny's body standing up, pushing herself close."I love you, I want you so bad, and you know it." She was leaning over her, whispering into her ear. "And you want me too, kitten."

Hermione scooted over so that Ginny could sit down instead of lean all over her while people were watching. "Why are you doing this, Ginny?" She hissed, starting to get angry.

"Because I love you and I wanna be with you." Ginny purred softly, and threw her long red curls back, revealing all of her face. "This right here," She pointed at the bruise slightly beneath her nose. "Is solid proof that you want me." Her smug smirk was very addictive, Hermione had never really been able to resist her when she was acting like a complete bastard.

Neville leaned over, "If you two don't wanna tell the whole world about your relationship, I think you better lower your voices." He gestured at the gaping Gryffindors sitting around them. Neville actually knew they were sort of an item, he walked in on them once in the common room.

Hermione let out a nervous laugh and smiled at them. "Let's go somewhere else, shall we?"

"Too right you are, precious." Ginny said, grinning as she grabbed Hermione's waist. "We don't want any disturbances, do we now?" The glowing eyes were playful and the confindence was truly shining through.

Hermione pulled her along with her, trying as hard as she could not too make a scene in the Great Hall. Many heads had turned as they left.

----

Hermione shook her head and said through gritted teeth; "Do you want your brother to knock the crap out of you? _AND_ me? If he ever hears one word..."

Ginny cut her off, "It's fun to see how people react, wanna do it again?" She was real pumped, ready to drive of a cliff or something.

She tore loose from Ginny and paced back and forth, unable to put together all the words she wanted to say in a single sentence.

"Don't speak, don't think, just do. That always works for me." A man was walking towards them, his hair as black as night and his eyes the colour of the autumn sky. Stormy grey depths were taking her thoughts away, making her somewhat weak. He was thin, not muscular, but at the same time very handsome.

Hermione recognized the man as Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin, or more importantly, Draco Malfoy's bestfriend. "You're Ronald Weasley's sister, right?" He took Ginny's hand and kissed it, giving her a playful wink. "Now _you_," Blaise let go of Ginny and closed in on Hermione, his eyes travelling from her head to her toes and up again. "I've been noticing _you_ since our first year. Remember when you got drawn points just because you were answering too many questions in one of Snape's classes?" He seemed to be visualizing the image. "Ah, the look upon your innocent little face! Merlin, you're still hot when you're mad." He grinned and stroke her cheek.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked as she pushed away his cold hand, feeling uncomfortable standing next to someone she barely knew that spoke of her as 'hot'. Hermione Granger had never been hot, just boring and intellectual.

Ginny walked towards her and put an arm around her waist, "You know what Hermione, he's so right," She bit her lip, knowing Hermione would notice the small gesture. "You are hot when you're mad." She traced Hermione's collar bone with her finger. Her light touch gave her goosebumps all down her back.

Blaise smirked as he saw Ginny touch her. "My oh my, naughty Gryffindors happen to be my favourite sandwich..." He said, sounding confident that he would have the both of them in bed. Hermione didn't quite know what to do, she felt very watched and bothered where she stood, the two beautiful sinners closing in on her like moths to the light. "Let's move our gorgeous arses somewhere more comfortable, shall we ladies?" Blaise said, making it sound so natural.

"Let's..." Ginny agreed and kissed Hermione. Hermione had no idea why she didn't do anything, she couldn't control her body the slightest, it was even walking on it's own will.

"Bloody hormones..." She muttered, appearantly none of the other two heard her, because they were too busy groping each other; and Hermione. Her head was spinning, she had no idea what to do and she didn't even know if she hated the thought of being with the two of them. "Now, wait just one bloody minute the two of you!" She shouted, trying to get in control of the situation. Her recent thoughts had alarmed her. Ginny gave her a pleading look, her big puppy eyes were too much sometimes. "Don't!" Hermione squeaked. "Is this normal to you?" She asked hopelessly.

Ginny and Blaise looked at each other, and even though they weren't the best of friends, they seemed to duplicate each others movements. "Yes." They said in unison, grabbing one of Hermione's hands each.

"Release me," Hermione broke out of Blaise's grip and took her wand, giving them both a threatening glare. "Come with _me_, Ginny. And you," She stepped closer to Blaise, her wand touching his chest. "Don't you come anywhere near me nor Ginny again, because your bloody reputation wont be involving the two of us, Zabini. And take a cold shower." Hermione said with a snort, pointing her wand at his pants, which were abnormally tight at the moment.

He grabbed her shoulder as she turned, "Care to join me?" He suggested, a mocking smirk upon his lips.

Hermione just kept walking, pulling Ginny along with her. She couldn't believe what had just happened, she had never been exposed to such behaviour in her entire life. Harry was rather pushy at times, but never like that! And he actually knew her and once he had a relationship with her, which was much more than she could say for Blaise Zabini, 'Slytherin Sex God' as they referred to him.

----

They entered the Gryffindor common room and the only sound for a while was the crackling within the warm fireplace. Hermione gazed into the fire, wondering where her life had taken this drastic turn into drama and lust.

"Don't be angry, luv, you better believe that you're gorgeous, 'cause I'm not very able to keep my hands off of you," Ginny closed up from behind her, her right hand slipped into Hermione's blouse and cupped her breast. "See?"

Hermione ran her hand through her bushy hair and sighed, her forehead all sweaty from all the thoughts swirling through her busy brain. "You're too much, Ginny, I'll never be happy with you if I cant have all of you." She turned to face her lover. Her expression was sad.

The redhead's mouth soon turned into a mischevious grin, "Oh, but Hermione," She said seductivly. "You can have all of me; right here, right now." Ginny gracefully draped herself over the red fluffy couch and pulled up her skirt just a few inches to expose her lovely thies. Hermione felt a lump in her throat.

"Why do you have to be like this," Hermione whispered as she slowly sat herself on the end of the couch, her eyes never leaving Ginny's body. "So smooth and..." Hermione felt her way up her thie, savouring every piece of Ginny. "I love you, I can't be without you, but you're putting me through torture!" Hermione said through gritted teeth as she clawed at Ginny's stomach. Her fury was her passion, she wanted to fuck Ginny so hard that she would forget about everyone else; she would only remember Hermione Granger.

A moan escaped Ginny's lips as she circled her tongue around her nipple, cautiously biting the hard little knob. As she heard her moan, she began kissing her way up to her rosy lips. "Snog me senseless." Ginny muttered, short of breath.

"Less talking, wouldn't want to ruin it this time too, would you?" Hermione looked into her eyes, searching for any sign of regret for acting like she had, but she couldn't see it.

Ginny eyed her confused, "Why did you stop?" She asked.

Hermione didn't say a word, she just plunged into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. The taste of Ginny was like it always had been; like vanilla. Hermione loved her taste and now longed for other parts of her, not only her lively tongue and lucious lips.

Unable to stop herself; Hermione kissed a wet trail across her upper body, she wanted to explore everything; lick it, caress it, feel it. Her hands were kneading the soft mounds and her tongue slid over the hard nipples as flighty as a butterfly, because she still couldn't decide what she wanted to taste first. Which spots she wanted to caress and which she simply wanted to _devour_.

Hermione gasped, surprised at the sudden pleasure impaling her. She opened her eyes and saw her lover grinning at her, her hand buried between their now moist bodies. She was rolled over, lying beneath Ginny, begging her for a deeper touch, bucking her hips up and rubbing herself against the soft skin on her lover's body. Every ounce of control left the moment she touched her, and that was not how she wanted it to be, but how it always would be.

Ginny pushed two fingers inside of her, her thumb found the throbbing sensitive spot and she started to massage it. Hermione moaned in pleasure, whispering Ginny's name and cursing like she'd never done before. Her body seemed to react to every contact that occured between their bodies, and when Ginny kissed her way down her stomach, licking the insides of her thies at the same time as she was pleasing her, she climaxed. The surge of warmth made her scream out loud, her body writhing. Ginny was staring at her, lost in lust.

Her hot breath was burning on Hermione's skin, and Hermione didn't hesitate a second to roll them over, now she was incharge. She took her time to take in the view; her copper curls framing her elegant yet childish face, her emerald eyes fluttering shut as she touched her and her body wriggling, begging her lover to give her what she wanted. Every curve excited Hermione, she ran her hands down from Ginny's shoulders and all the way down to her hips. She had beautiful hips, not too small and not too big. Just perfect. She was fascinating, it must be impossible to resist her for those who try. Hermione wouldn't know though, she had never managed to even give it a try before she was under her spell again.

Fingernails dug into her skin and Hermione let out a groan. They dug even deeper into her as she wandered lower, Ginny's body bucking up to her. The redhead's legs were parting further in anticipation. Her name was urging from her lips, and at this, Hermione let her tongue circle the bundle of nerves and make Ginny's hips tremble. Briefly she lost her control, and had to take a hold of Ginny's hip bone to stabilize herself and her counterpart. Ginny grasped the sofa, her face twisted in pleasure. As Hermione watched her, she immediatly felt her arousal return and her infatuation with her friend and lover was growing and filling all of her with an un-bearable lust. The feeling seemed to be almost animal like, something primal and pure.

"If I was going to define you as a being," Hermione whispered, her voice vibrating on her lovers sensitive spot. "I would say you were a sexual creature all the way through," Hermione continued, lifting her head a little to see the longing on her face. Ginny groaned, but she was listening. "So delicate - who wouldn't want to fuck you? Your smell, your taste and your alluring personality; it's all so _bloody_ sexual, Ginny," Ginny was just looking at her now, probably miserable because she had stopped what she was doing. "I love you." Hermione said sincerely and bent her head down again, nibbled her softly and heard her moan.

"Don't stop, Hermione!" Ginny cried out. Hermione felt her more rapid movements and the throbbing of the pearl her lips were pursed around. "I love you so much." She said, strangling a cry of pleasure as she did so.

Hermione smiled to herself, picking up the pace. She flicked her tongue over her clit, but knowing she was about to peak, she took it slowly after a while to tease a little.

Without any warning, they heard the floor creak; someone was in the room. The portrait hadn't opened and all the Gryffindors were at the feast as far as they knew, so this was an unexpected visitor to say the least.

Hermione immediatly sat up and covered herself with her blouse. She couldn't see anyone, but she swore she had heard someone by the stairs.

"Thought I'd just join the feast after the two of you got me all worked up, did ya?" A low voice muttered, and sure enough, Blaise Zabini walked down the staircase. He had a huge smirk on his face, obviously he'd been having a good time watching them. "No, no, I think I wanna join your party instead. If you don't mind that is?" He kept taking slow steps towards the two naked girls sitting on the couch.

Ginny stared at Hermione. She was flushed and obviously frustrated as she was just about to climax.

"Well, if your answer is yes, I think the feast is going to end before we finish up, so we better go somewhere more... private. But first," He grinned, watching Ginny with much interest. "I think we should get to know each other." He seemed to have a hard time taking his eyes off of Ginny, she hadn't changed her position the slightest, and was still lying very exposed to those around. Hermione saw the little spark in her emerald eyes ignite and follow Blaise's movements as he closed in on them. But soon Blaise found something else that had earned his attention; he saw Hermione hiding herself, confused from these drastic turn of events. He bent down and placed his hands on her knees, prying them apart so that he could come closer to her and ensure her of her safety. He could sense her nervousness, but he could also see the silent wanting that lay behind the hazel brown eyes. He never took his gaze away from hers, he let her stare him down and feel his thoughts. He was so sure she could see his mind, her eyes were piercing straight through him, making him want to confess every sin he had done in his entire life. And according to the bible, that would be a couple o' thousands...

Curious fingers peeled away the blouse she was holding up and made contact with her naked flesh. The cold hands were so un-familiar, but she didn't hate it. Blaise was biting lightly on her thies while he caressed her breasts. An odd sensation was floating through her, making her feet into jelly and her heart beat furiously as he lifted his gaze and looked at her again, probably searching for some sort of reaction. Hermione looked away, and accidentally, she happened to look down his torso and further. There was no mistaking in that he was truly beautiful; not like any boy she had ever seen before.

Blaise grinned when Hermione automatically started unbuttoning his shirt, her short nails digging themselves just a little into Blaise's pale flesh, making him gasp. Her dry hands were like silk on his skin and the knowledge of how to entice a man was appearantly imprinted in the tips of her long fingers.

Hermione felt a hot breath lure it's way down her neck and realized Ginny was talking, "I love you, Hermione." Ginny was purring in her ear, having wrapped herself around her from behind. _'It's almost like pain...' _She thought as the two carried on touching her.

Hermione moaned and closed her eyes, slowly drifting into paradise. It made her crazy to feel the two of them entwined in her, so she closed her eyes and let herself be seduced by the two beautiful sinners.

----

Well, I dunno if that went so well, you'll have to decide that. Gosh, I feel all embarrassed right now, as you see I'm trying to make excuses for my lacking knowledge on how to write a M rated scene here... I hope you'll R&R though, the next chapter will be better, I promise...

TheSmashingPumpkin


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

_**Dangerous Affairs**_

**A/N: **Thank you, oh mighty reviewers) It's great to get that many reviewers this early on, I've never had that before, you made my day)

I guess you've all figured out that I'm not writing this story as if 'The half blood Prince' and 'The Deathly Hallows' ever happened, right? Severus Snape never murdered Dumbledore and Draco is still just... Well, Draco.

So... On with the third chapter then, and this chapter also contains some **M rated **scenes, so you have been _**WARNED**_...

Chapter Three: Confusion

Everything was dark around her, sparing the dripping candle on the mantelpiece. The small flame illuminated a small part of the room, but not nearly enough because the room seemed humongous from her point of view. The fireplace hadn't been lit, so it was quite cool in the stone room. None of the surroundings seemed familiar, especially not the velvet green sofa that was stretched across the wall to her left and the see-through curtains hanging around the bed. Her mind was racing and panic started to set in. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed several majestic furnitures and the immense size of the bed she was in; it could fit ten people, at least!

Hermione reached for her wand, but soon found out that it was gone. She sighed and squinted at her side, trying to figure out if the black fuzzy thing beside her was dangerous.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I might just have to give you another go." Hermione jumped out of the bed as she heard it talk. Her memory soon caught up on last nights events, which didn't make anything much better.

"Stay away from me! I'll hex you!" Hermione shrieked, desperately trying to find her clothes.

The black fuzzy thing rose from the bed, exposing a pale naked body. Her eyes trailed over his perfectly sculpted cheekbones and full lips, almost unintentionally drinking in the chilling beauty he presented. He was very thin, but it was attractive in a way she couldn't quite explain. He had a slight feminine touch to him; his narrow waist, the perfect hipbones and his graceful way of moving, but his strong face and broad shoulders gave him a very masculine look on top of that, creating this dark, yet angelic, painting of a beautiful man.

She watched his alluring eyes take her in as he moved closer with the slowest steps.

Hermione gasped when he touched her, but quickly stepped away. "In a bad mood, are we?" Blaise said in a sultry voice, smirking with a most beautiful set of teeth. Hermione had learned a thing or two from her parents when it came to teeth, and she knew how to recognize a well-kept smile.

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, "No one must know of this, is that clear?" He had mesmerizing eyes, this Blaise character. No wonder he had such a reputation. They changed for each mood, and right now they were like an electric storm dragging her towards him with strength unkown to man. They were this greyish deep blue with pitch black centres, not like anything she had ever seen before.

He nodded his head in agreement, still smiling at her, "I swear on my father's grave." His body was suddenly pressed against hers, now pinning her up against the wall.

"H-how am I supposed to know you'll keep that p-promise?" She stammered nervously as Blaise lightly kissed her neck, flicking his tongue over her collar-bone.

Blaise groaned as Hermione desperatly tried to move away from him, afraid of what he made her feel and do. This didn't exactly help the situation as she felt his arousal grinding her against the wall once more. "Do you think my crowd will be excited that I'm hanging around a member of the gloden trio? Sure, they won't gut me for it, but I won't be let in on all their little dirty secrets any longer, not all of them at least," He licked his lush lips and lifted her over to the sofa with an un-expected strength, she felt like a feather in his embrace. "And I _love_ to listen to all their dirty little secrets. Trust me, Hermione Granger, our secret will remain within this room." His gray eyes bore through her shields and left her unprotected in his embrace. Her knees turned into jelly as his hard body pressed against hers again. She couldn't comprehend the reason for her lack of control around this man, and Ginny.

"R-release me, Zabini."

"On a last name basis, are we?" He laughed silently, "Oh, you know we're past that, beautiful." He said as he was watching Hermione's hands wrap themselves around his neck. The satisfied smirk didn't even bother her, she just wanted him. Her lips didn't take too long to find his, inviting his tongue and soon deepening the kiss without even hesitating to let her hands roam his body.

Hermione threw her head back as she heard someone outside the door, trying to figure out if she was in danger of being seen with Blaise Zabini. When the noises disappeared, Hermione's eyes wandered elsewhere, this was the first time she had really looked at the rest of the room, and it seemed to her now that she was so awfully out of place down here. It looked like a bedroom fit for a king of England, only much more sensual and dark. The walls were stone and there was a black wall to- wall carpet, embroided with silver snakes slithering around the edges of the room. A Slytherin house crest was hanging by the door and bookshelves filled with books she hadn't even heard of was occupying the wall next to the bedroom. Slytherins were living quite a luxurious life down in the dungeons, all the Gryffindor's had were a small bed and a bathroom; which they had to share.

Hermione loosened her grip around Blaise's neck, and as if it wasn't enough with feeling out of place, all of a sudden these images of Ginny and Goyle flashed before her eyes. This made her sober up and move away from her lover, her eyes never leaving him as she picked up her clothes from the floor. "Sorry Blaise, I've got to leave." She sighed and bit her lip. "I've had a good time though, an interesting experience, I must say. I realize now that I shouldn't have been so harsh on Ginny, I was un-fair." Hermione kissed Blaise, "Would you reject me if I ever wanted your company again? Would you reject me and Ginny?" Hermione traced the lines on his chest, admiring the naked body. Her behaviour was really out of the normal.

Blaise put on a Slytherin trademark smirk, "Only if you leave me like this." He whispered, running his fingers through her curly hair.

Hermione was slightly put out as he answered, not even aware of what she had asked him, "Why does it feel so much better when I am doing the same as her? It feels right when we're both comitting this unforgivable sin together, or when the other knows of our desires and actions, why? I need to know why, Blaise." Hermione felt guilty as she savoured the feel of him kissing her.

"It is no sin, my love, it's life. My advice to you is to enjoy it as long as it lasts, Merlin knows I will." He pushed her down on the bed, crawling over her like a cat and placing himself between her legs. She felt a warm, hot mouth close around her nipple, sending shocks through her system. She moaned loudly into the darkness and began bucking up to his body for more. "What pleasure do you desire from me, my love?" Blaise whispered with eyes clouded from lust. Hermione gasped just by looking at him, unable to hold her feelings to herself.

"I want them all." She moaned, her eyes fluttering shut and her cheeks flushed pink from arousal. She could feel Blaise's lips curl into a smile on her neck, his electric mouth sucking and nibbling on all the tender spots which made it impossible to form a coherent thought.

Hermione pushed him off of her and mounted him, her hands clawing at his chest. Breathless moans escaped her throat as he entered her, his length filling her up and sending chills through her entire body. After a few seconds, Hermione began rocking on top of him, falling into a slow rhythm consisting of hungry kisses and gasps of pure pleasure. It seemed impossible that Blaise could make her feel like this, because this was almost the same as it was with Ginny, only that it was a whole lot more biting with her.

Blaise soon stopped and picked her up, carrying her over to a desk in the corner. Hermione was dazed, but immediatly tightened her hold around his waist as she felt him slipping away. He sat her down on the desk and thrust into her with no mercy. She let out a cry, begging him not to stop. She was experiencing some sort of spiritual ecstasy, her blood pumping like crazy and this new feeling surging through her like a drug injected into her veins. Blaise was intoxicating in every way possible, but even for this, something was missing. She wanted Ginny. She wanted her incredible fingers to soothe her longings and her body to entwine with hers and Blaise's. That was just the thing, she also wanted Blaise, this was what she found confusing.

Ginevra Weasley was soon removed from Hermione's thoughts as wave after wave of excruciating pleasure swamped her senses until she was drowning in it. Blaise's thrusts were becoming faster and his kisses were more like devouring. Hermione moaned and gasped alltogether when he started biting her neck, feeling her climax close.

As the ecstasy peaked and sensations exploded throughout them, their moment of bliss made them both drop to the floor with satisfactory groans.

Without saying a word, Hermione kissed him and began picking up her clothes, a guilty but wonderful sensation coursing through her thoughts.

"Kitten," Blaise's flawless voice said from the floor. "I expect you'll be attending old Snape's classes?" He asked and flashed her a suggestive look as she laid her eyes on him.

"We've got Potions? Oh God, I haven't even got my schedule!" Hermione quickly picked up her skirt and slipped into it, leaving her blouse unbuttoned as she sprinted for the door. "Bye, Blaise," She said and her chesnut eyes made contact with his electric blue. "I hope I'll see you soon." She whispered and smiled, opening the door and leaving.

Hermione took a deep breath when she stepped out of the room, never even thinking of the fact that she was in the Slytherin dungeons. "What are you doing down here, Granger? And dressed like that?" A snarling voice asked from behind her, making the hairs on her neck rise. He sounded so confident, every emotion stripped of him and his tone as cool as ice.

She turned around and faced the silver haired boy she had loathed since their first year, "Hello, Malfoy," Hermione straightened her back and folded her arms over her chest. "I was just paying Professor Snape a visit. You see, Malfoy; I needed to get my potions ingredients in Diagon Alley, and they don't exactly sell the best merchandise there, do they?" Hermione was quite impressed by her own fast thinking and smart comeback, it was quite rare when she was surprised. "So, I was thinking that Professor Snape could aid me in checking the different roots and all that. I suppose you wont understand, your father probably supply you with everything you'll be needing for your school, plus a little extra," She took in his confused look and smirked. "Or has he lost his connections after your petty little Dark Lord was killed?" Hermione whispered the last sentence and wrinkled her nose as she gave him a sarcastic smile.

Draco Malfoy's mouth was slightly open, boggling bewildered at her, "How dare you stroll around in the Slytherin dungeons like this? You filthy little mudblood, you'll surely pay for this; one way," He looked her over. "Or the other. Mark my words." He whispered, standing so close that Hermione could feel his icy breath on her face. He had an odd look in his eyes, he had never looked at her in the same way before. And maybe it was her imagination, but he smelled like cigarettes. "Did the Professor find your appearance appealing by the way?" He smirked and raised an eye-brow as he looked her over.

Hermione opened her mouth, but couldn't find a single word to fit in her reply. Before she knew it, he had walked away and disappeared behind one of the many dark corners in the cold dungeon. Usually, he would make up a whole load of threats and spit them at her, but today he seemed to be lacking his vivid imagination. Hermione didn't mind though, because now she could hurry out of there before anyone else became aware of her presence.

'_My God, eventful morning we're having today.' _She thought to herself as she was running up the stone stairs. _'It was kinda fun...' _She grinned to herself but shook her head, _'Stop thinking like a bloody nympho, Hermione, you're being seduced by life's pleasures, which is a bad thing in your case. Focus. Constant vigilance.' _She sighed and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw who was standing at the top of the staircase.

"Hullo, 'Mione, down in the dungeon this early? Where were you last night anyways? Neville said you and Ginny took of before the feast had even started." Ron's red wild hair was the first thing that met her gaze.

"Hey Ronald," Hermione laughed nervously. "Yes, I had to talk to the professor you see, you know how I am, school school school. Ginny and I were in the library all night, she wanted to catch up on some school work." He gave a short laugh too, but seemed just a little suspicious.

"So, have you seen Ginny today? It's her sixth year and all, wouldn't want her to be late for her classes." Ron was looking around, checking if she was with Hermione.

Soon it dawned on her what he had just said, "Oh God, classes!" Hermione grabbed ahold of Ron's shoulders. "Have you got my schedule?"

He shook her of and pulled out a sheet of paper from his robe, "Here you go, I thought I'd keep it safe for you seeing that you didn't show up in the common room last night. I was kinda hoping you'd be there, we always sit by the fire our first night back."

Hermione grabbed the schedule and looked it over, her first lesson was Potions with the Slytherins. "Oh, I was in the common room last night, and I sat by the fire, believe me." She muttered under her breath, thinking of who she would be meeting in that class. He would probably act like always, but something would be different. He was so galant and...

"When?" Ron asked.

"Huh?"

"When were you in the common room? And how'd you get the password if you were there before we went up there?" Ron was staring at her and she was staring blankly back at him.

"Oh! Right, it was the same as last year, no biggie, Ron. Don't you worry your little brain 'bout that..." Hermione whispered and walked up the grand staircase, heading for Gryffindor tower. She had a good 20 minutes before classes started, and that would be enough time to shower and get the books out and ready.

Up in the tower, most of the girls were already down in the common room and chatting merrily about the summer's events. A couple of eyes followed Hermione as she crossed the common room and headed for the seventh year girl's dorm. Maybe she was imagining things, but she swore she heard someone whisper her name in the same sentence as 'Ginny' and 'snogging'. Someone had probably seen them and told everybody. She couldn't care less at the moment though.

The bathroom was already damp and heated from all the girls that had showered before her, and she was thankful for this, because the cold dungeon had left it's impression on her. She turned on the shower and stepped below the hot water, taking a deep breath and a long exhale, enjoying the peaceful silence. All she could hear was the drops of water splashing down on her skin and on the floor-tiles.

"Where've you been all night, Hermione?"

Hermione turned around and put on a smile, "The library, catching up on some school work. How's your summer been Parvati?" Her black haired friend was staring suspiciously at her with small bright blue eyes.

She snorted, "Yeah right, the library? Gosh, you're dumber than people think. Do you honestly believe I'll buy that ridiculous story?" She threw her hair back and started buttoning her robe. "Well, if you're going to keep your secrets, then I will keep mine I suppose," Parvati smirked as Hermione narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh yes, you better believe that I've got secrets, dear, and some are even about me." She winked and walked out of the bathroom, picked up her bag and left the dorm.

_'I guess she bought it,' _Hermione thought to herself, massaging in some shampoo that was scented with lavender and some other frangrance she'd never heard about._'She thinks I'm interested in those silly little details about her sex life and everyone else's still. Oh well, it's something to pass the time.' _

The sound of students were roaming the halls and there were teachers passing with nervous looks upon their faces. Minerva McGonagall soared by Hermione as she had reached the entrance to the dungeon, not even noticing her top student; but Hermione was glad she didn't stop to talk, because she wanted to get into class and hide in the first dark corner she could find. Her headache was growing into an irritating buzzing sound of some sorts. If she hadn't known better, she would say she had a hang-over.

"Hello, Miss Granger," A low and alluring voice sneaked into her ears, making the buzz disappear. "Feeling alright this morning?" Thin, yet strong arms embraced her from behind and pulled her backwards into a corner. A perfect little dark corner.

Hermione was blushing, "Much better, got this headache though," She whispered as students passed outside. "I'm starting to suspect you put something in my drink last night, Mr. Zabini. Am I guessing right?"

He laughed a most wonderful laugh, "Oh, if I did, it could only have been an afrodisiac, love. You wouldn't be no fun wasted, would you?" He turned her around and smiled at her. Hermione took one look into his eyes and kissed him, pressing his body up against the wall with just enough pressure to make him groan. He didn't stop the kiss, instead he continued deepening it and letting her ravage his body as he ravaged hers. It was a feeling of excitement and danger that ran through her as they stood there panting for air between kisses and their clothes half-way to the floor. Again. Anyone could see them if they peeked in the right direction.

"Stop," Hermione shoved him away. "We cant do this here, we got to attend our class. If I'm not mistaken we're in the same one and Professor Snape does not like it when his pupils are late."

Blaise chuckled, "He wont be all that mad if it's me, but OK," He bit his lip, watching the expression on the woman in front of him. He knew they wouldn't get into all that much truble, but he had to remember that she was a little geeky, despite her hotness. "You better button up your blouse then, don't want everyone else staring at my woman." He helped her button up and did the same to his own shirt. He didn't even show the slightest regret of the sentence he had just put out there in the open, it was just like it was a well-known-fact to Hermione.

_'Your woman?' _Hermione thought, running the idea through her mind. She was starting to feel a bit light headed as he looked into her eyes. Such cold and kind eyes were hard to find, especially in that combination. There was an entire universe hiding in there, stars shining and planets waiting for discovery.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as he spoke again, "You find the thought unsettling, love?" His lips seemed to be made of velvet, "You can call us friends," He took her hand in his and leveled it with his mouth, "You can call us lovers," He kissed her palm and started kissing his way up to her fingertips. "Or you can call us whatever it is that you want us to be. I won't tell a soul." She was drowning.

----

Soo, what do you think? I wrote this in a hurry, so there may be some mis-spellings and all. I didn't involve Ginny in this chapter, but she's back in the next one for those who didn't like that. I just wanted to establish some emotional confusion in Hermione's busy brain, I've got a thing for emotional confusion I guess. Hope you'll review, tell me if it's bad or good!)


	4. Poisonous Pansy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K owns everything...

A/N: Thank you so much for you review) It took a while to post this, but it's here now and I hope you'll enjoy it)

Chapter Four: Poisonous Pansy

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't even remember her own name as he continued kissing the tips of her fingers. The look he contained reminded her of Ginny and her vivacious personality that shone through the windows to her soul, like sun through the clouds when the storm has passed. Why was this man so different from every other guy she knew?

He smirked, "Don't worry 'bout it love," That brilliant smile dazzled her yet again and snapped her back to reality. "now let's get to Potions, shall we?" He gestured for her to leave first.

Hermione didn't really know what to do or say to him, so she moved her feet, first the right and then the left. If she was falling for this ladies man, she would be doomed.

As they entered the gloomy room, she threw her bookbag down on the floor and sat down on the only desk available; the one in the front of the classroom, just infront of Professor Snape's desk. There was no one sitting beside her because Ron and Harry had already teamed up in the back, but she couldn't care less who she got as a partner, as long as they did their job during the potion making.

Hermione took out her Potions book and placed it infront of her, starting to browse through the first pages. Secretly she wanted Blaise to come and sit by her, but he had already teamed up with Theodore Nott and it wouldn't look so good if he volounterly wanted to sit next to a mudblood. She pretended to be glancing around the classroom as she turned to see what Blaise was doing, but the black beauty already knew what she was doing the minute he caught her gaze. An evil smirk spread across his face, all too similar to the one of Draco Malfoy's. Maybe evil smirks were some sort of necessity to make it in Slytherin, it certainly seemed like it to Hermione. He winked at her before he turned to Nott and continued their casual conversation about Quidditch.

_'What am I getting myself into...?'_ Hermione thought to herself as she turned around with a little smile.

"Hello Hermione," Hermione sighed at the sight; Parvati was smiling down at her. "Is this seat taken?" She sat down even before she could answer her.

"I guess not." Hermione muttered and plastered on a smile.

Parvati got all big-eyed and started babbling, "Oh my God, you know that little hag in Ravenclaw who's trying to take my Daniel? Well, here's the thing..." Her mouth kept moving but Hermione couldn't really hear all the un-intersting details of every relationship at this school, or what ever it might be that she was ranting on about.

"Mhm, sure," Hermione muttered, nodding as if agreeing to her gossip. "You're right."

Parvati stopped talking for a good five seconds before her mouth opened again, "Anyways, you'll never believe what I just heard about you out in the hallway, Hermione." Her small eyes seemed to widen unnaturally in excitement as Hermione turned to her.

"What could I possibly have done to cause any sorts of rumour?" Hermione said, remaining calm on the outside, but quickly guided her attention towards Parvati while her insides turned in anxciety for what she could've heard.

"Someone said they spotted you down in the Slytherin Dungeon this morning," Her searching eyes looked for any sign of un-ease. "wearing a small amount of clothes and looking quite exhausted. Exhausted and pleased, to be exact." Parvati said as-a-matter-of-factly, an expectant grin upon her lips.

Hermione snorted, "Yeah, I do that all the time. It's all so much fun down there, they all love me and my friends. Oh, especially the one with a scar on his forehead. He's their favourite, they tend to take turns in worshipping his bloody arse." She said sarcasticly, struggling to keep a grin off her face. If only Parvati had known the pleasures she had experienced. She would crumble in jealousy because she had wanted the raven haired Slytherin for as long as Hermione could remember knowing her, and she had always had a good eye for Ginny too, whether she wanted to acknowledge the fact or not. Parvati was one of the few in Gryffindor who didn't think that all Slytherins lacked a heart and that they all were expecting a future filled with plotting dark and evil plans about killing all the muggles walking this earth.

Hermione had this odd feeling about them though, she knew they were somewhat dark at mind and far more educated than most of the other students within the remaining houses, but she didn't know the full extent of their knowledge and experience within the field of Dark Arts. They had all been raised to use their powers, evolving from day one. Hermione herself didn't learn magic before the age of 11, which bothered her slightly as she now realized how much she must've missed.

"I know, 'Mione, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Parvati said and put a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her trance. Hermione knocked down the ink on her desk, startling Parvati and enraging the blonde Slytherin sitting on the desk to her right. She had black ink all over the tips of her flowing silver hair.

Hermione became aware that she was gaping at the girl and quickly snapped her jaw shut, muttering a spell to wash of the ink and clean up the mess on the floor. She raised her eyes to level the blonde girl's raging blue ones, and found that she was smiling at her, or at least attempting to even though her eyes showed something entirely else but forgivness. This definatly was a surprise to Hermione, but seeing that she had been exposed to one too many surprises lately, she just smiled back. It was so simple to just smile at her and turn away with her dignity still there.

"Oh Kathy," A slithering whisper snuck up her spine and froze her brain. "Surely you won't forgive the useless mudblood_ that _easily. Yes, she is quite clever," Pansy Parkinson's lips were lingering mere inches from Hermione's ears, just breathing her down and down. Her husky low voice penetrated Hermione's mind in seconds, and Hermione had never felt someone intrude her personal space in such a way before. "And she has shown her remarkable skills in duell before, but would you not like to see her squirm?" Pansy almost made it sound delicious to squirm as she ran her long glassy nails over Hermione's skin. "Every single inch," Pansy narrowed her eyes as her voice became a gentle but threatening whisper, "of your trembling body would drain all of it's polluted powers," A hungry look clouded her eyes as she moved infront of her, still as close as ever. "and leave you like an empty shell, locked in mortality's _simple_," She felt her nail scratch over her throat. "_muggle_," She would penetrate her skin. "_fate_. No more spells, no more powers and last but not _least_," Pansy was so close that her nose brushed the skin on her cheek. "_No more Blaise Zabini_." The whisper was so low that Hermione couldn't really make out the sentence at once.

Someone had risen from their chair and grabbed Pansy, "What the fuck do you think you're doin', Pans?" Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding as Pansy drew away. Her words became clear to her, but how could she know? She had blocked that memory out the minute she felt her trying to dig in her brain.

"I'm putting her in her rightful place, Blaise. You do know where her rightful place is, don't you, dear?" Hermione couldn't see her, but she knew that those dark green eyes had to be spitting daggers at her knight in shining armour.

She heard Blaise snort, "Well, I sure as hell know _you've_ got no idea where that is," An un-mistakable gasp escaped from Pansy, as well as her herd of Slytherin girls. "And if you don't mind, I think miss Granger would like for you to leave so she can apologize to _Kathy_, not _Pansy_, for this little incident." Blaise lay a supporting hand on Hermione's shoulder as he released Pansy, and without even thinking, Hermione started reaching up to take it.

When their fingertips made contact, she realized what an extremely dangerous act it was, and swiftly pulled her hand away. She looked up and had the unfortunate luck of meeting Pansy's stare straight on. How one girl could hold a venomous stare like that was unknown to her, but she did her best to keep eye-contact. It would be accepting defeat if she just let her win the fight.

After a few seconds, Blaise moved away from her and towards Pansy who was now standing between her and this Kathy girl.

He was now right infront of Pansy and his arms were loosely draped over her shoulders, "Oh, don't be angry, Pans, you can't punish the little bookworm for every little mishap she has, that would be considered torturing after a couple of years," Hermione didn't know why she felt so offended when Blaise made this little comment, she couldn't possibly expect him to start being real nice to her infront of everyone just because they were fucking. After all, it was her that wanted them to be a secret in the first place. "Go annoy Potter instead, he's far more easier to agitate. Anyway, don't want our dear Severus to see you bugging one of his favourites do you?"

"Sit, or be gone, class has begun," The cool sneer of Severus Snape sounded in the classroom and everyone got back in their seats. "There will be no books today, as I will be guiding you through the task as we go. Those who can't keep up," He shifted his gaze, deliberatly staring right at Neville Longbottom. "Will recieve no grade nor evaluation, hence a poorer grade at the end of this term. Now..." The boredom in his voice was inevitable, it sounded like he wanted to do so much more than just teach them to brew a couple of simple potions. Hermione could only imagine the powers Severus Snape had stored behind those black eyes, though she had to admit that she didn't want to see it all. She'd seen a bit while he fought a couple of death eaters, former buddies no doubt, and it had been violently beautiful. Yes, he seemed like a Dark Lord himself as he took control over every element in his surroundings, attacking the Death Eaters without even as much as a little help from his wand nor friends. She really wanted to be able to channel her magic through her bare hands and eyes like him and be just as powerful. She could've sworn an oath on that Snape could've taken Voldemort down on his own, but his former Lord probably held some sort of power over him since Harry Potter was needed to do the job.

Parvati brushed some dust of her robe as she finished stirring the potion, "Well, I guess it's good, right 'Mione?" She cautiously glanced into the cauldron.

"Yes, it's got the correct shade of green and the consistency is thin," Hermione looked up searching for the Professor, waiting to see him sitting behind his desk. "Pro-" She almost pushed over the ink again as she saw Professor Snape standing over their cauldron, examining it carefully with his eyes. "Oh, uhm, we're done."

Snape lifted his eye-brow and leveled his eyes with Hermione's, making her shrink into her little shell, "Congratulations, Miss Granger," It was a snarl, but a complimenting snarl. "And Miss Patil, you are the first to complete the task. You may leave after you've poured part of this potion into a vial and, if you haven't figured it out yet, left it for me to examine." He gave Hermione a little sarcastic smile and turned around, seemingly soaring up to his desk, his long black robes washing the dust of the floor as he moved.

Parvati nudged Hermione and they started packing their bags and emptying the cauldron, leaving the moment a couple of Slytherins finished and among them was Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode. Hermione was swift out the door, she had never moved so fast while walking before in her entire life.

As the lesson had ended, Hermione felt like a burden had been lifted of her shoulders and gave her thanks to Merlin that she had been able to escape the classroom without confronting either Pansy nor Kathy. The Kathy girl seemed to have been affected by Pansy's poisonous words, but was unlikely to act upon her probably macabre imagination. Pansy on the other hand, well, she didn't want to run into her for a while.

Harry and Ron didn't even try to approach her after class, it wasn't as if she desired their company at the time, but it seemed odd. They always did, but maybe they had been the last to finish. Harry had a descent amount of knowledge when it came to potions, but the two of them together was catasrophe.

Parvati had run off to see her boyfriend Daniel in the Great Hall for lunch, and Hermione had taken an easy decision on going up to the tower to get some rest before her weary eyes would shut themselves and leave her sleepwalking through the castle like a nutcase.

"Hermione darling," A soft purr soothed her ears as she climbed through the portrait of the fat lady. "I trust you slept well this morning?"

The fiery redhead was simply glowing as she grinned at Hermione, "Yes, and you didn't find it fitting to wake me up," It was impossible to keep her face stern. "You're a little devil, you know that?"

Ginny chuckled, "Oh, you have seen nothing yet. So, how was your morning? Filled with carnal pleasures and flushed lips?" The little spark in her eyes made her seem all the more mischevious as she wrapped her arm casually around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Take a wild guess, red," Hermione leaned even closer still, putting her hand on the redheads hip. "There are many things in this world that I know a whole lot about, and some things that I know nothing about; and an example to that would be that I never knew how much you could enjoy the company of a man _and_ a woman at the same time, or even the company of a man by himself. You know my history with men has been _dreadful_, or horrifying is perhaps a more suited word," Ginny nodded agreeingly. "I tend to pity myself sometimes when I think about it. But, over to more pleasant facts, it was better than I could ever have imagined, and I have to say that I owe you a big apology for the other night," Hermione sighed and smiled at Ginny's facial expression, which showed utter confusion. "I overreacted, even though I know who you are, what you desire and what you need; It's easy to be seduced."

Ginny took a while, but soon she was gaping at her. "Seriously? I'm forgiven just like that?"

"Not entirely, red," Hermione lifted her eye-brow and paused before continuing her explanation. She had to make it clear to Ginny that she didn't accept her nasty habit. "I don't like the fact that you've been having sex with people while I've been your girlfriend, that's distasteful Ginny. But the three of us the other night was amazing," Ginny watched her girlfriend with wonder. "and I think it was because of this undeniable chemistry we had and even more undeniable fact that our bodies were made for each other. I was ravished by the two of you, you treated me like a queen and I couldn't help but to enjoy myself. I felt more last night than I have ever felt for two people in my_ entire life_. This might sound all silly, but I want to experience this again," Hermione wasn't used to telling Ginny exactly what was on her mind, because that usually led to some sort of fight, but in this case, there would be no fight. "Would you stop seeing others and cheat on me with the same person I will be cheating on you with?" Hermione bit her lip and the corner of her mouth twisted into a little smile as she thought of what she had asked Ginny of. She almost felt embarrassed as she stared into Ginny's playful green eyes, the shock on her face slowly retracting and a sly smirk gracing her beautiful features.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Ginny whispered with a plush voice, sending shivers down Hermione's back.

----

"Blaise," Draco said, lighting his cigarette. "I've got this feeling that there's something you're not telling me. Are you hiding anything?" The icy blue eyes almost seemed concerned as they directed themselves at him.

"No, Dray," Blaise shook his head and the tint of concern in those blue eyes were gone within half a second. "Just tired, that's all."

The emotionless face stared at him, standing completely still with his cigarette a couple of inches from his white lips, "You're an open book most of the time, mate," He smirked, inhaling and exhaling. "But now you're becoming this bloody mysterious guy with presumably dirty secrets to hide," He was narrowing his eyes, taking a good look at him like he hadn't seen him properly before. "Good for you, Blaise. If you weren't getting laid before this, I bet you'll be soon." Draco winked at him and laughed a silent laugh, muttering to himself as he inhaled the lethal smoke once more.

Blaise would've blushed if he hadn't learned how to control every bit of his brain and body from the age of 5. He had never been able to keep anything from Draco on earlier occasions, he had always seen him straight through and whenever there was a secret hidden, Draco knew how to make it a secret to tell.

There was something different about Draco too, his mood had been hitting the bottom the last few weeks before school and now he was actually smiling. "Good to be back at Hogwarts, huh?" Blaise asked casually, leaning against the wall with his hands stuffed in his back pockets.

"Yeah," Draco was watching the quiet lake with a serene sense of peace about him. "I've missed this..."


	5. Bathrooms and Teachers

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Blablabla...

A/N: it's been a while, I know, but now I'm back with a new chapter:) And it's rather loaded with mature content, so _I WARN THOSE WHO DOES NOT WISH TO READ ANY CONTENT OF AN ADULT RATED NATURE! _Everybody got that? Goody, now let's get on with this chapter! (Couldn't really find a suitable title for it, so I just wrote something. Ridiculus, I know...)

Chapter Five: Bathrooms and Teachers

A mournful gray colour shone through the window, waking Ginny. She groaned and threw of the bedcovers, feeling unusually down.

It was raining outside and a small black owl was sitting outside their window up in the tower, shielding itself from the pouring drops of water descending from the sky. She smiled weakely as it noticed her and let out a hoot.

"Poor thing," She said and opened the window for the bird to fly in. "What is a beauty like you doing out there this early in the morning?" She went through her trunk and found some birdseeds at the bottom. The trunk had been Harry's for years, but now he had a new one, a better and shinier one that 'fit his dazzling appearance', as he himself described it. Anyways, the bird seeds had been there for about a year, but that couldn't hurt.

The girl to the right of Ginny's bed was mumbling in her sleep, a cooing sound kept getting louder each time she drew her breath. Ginny found it amusing, so she sat down and watched her. Her name was Kimberly, but everyone called her Kim. Her father was a healer at st. Mungos and her mother was on the run. She was a deatheater and a liar. Kim hadn't even expected it until the day they reported her on the run on the news. She had been way down then, but she was getting better by every day that passed, and Ginny had supported her whenever she had the opportunity.

"Pans..." Kim was talking in her sleep now, and Ginny was astonished by what she heard. She couldn't know if the blonde was having a nightmare or a good dream, but she had definatly said 'Pans', which everyone knew was short for 'Pansy', the venomous Slytherin that continued to make their lives hell whenever she felt like it.

"Kim, it's time to wake up," Ginny pushed her a bit and laughed as she jumped up, almost hitting her straight of the bed. "What the hell were you dreaming of?" Kim stared at her with her wide baby-blue eyes, panting slightly from the rude awakening.

She shook her head, "Huh?" And put her feet on the floor.

"You were mumbling 'Pans', and don't you think you can sell me some story that you were shopping for pants or something, 'cause you know I ain't stupid." Ginny said and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to stare her down.

Kim put both hands on her head and ruffled the short hair, annoyed sounds escaping her as she bumped down onto the floor. Something was definatly bothering her, there was something she wanted to tell Ginny, but Ginny knew she wasn't going to let it out that easily.

"Join me for some breakfast after we've dressed, would you?" The redhead asked and got up, pulling on a schoolskirt and a blouse over her tanktop.

"Yeah, starvin'..." She yawned and got up. She was a shorter than Ginny and also a bit skinnier. Actually she looked a bit unhealthy but otherwise she was a beautiful girl. Ginny loved her hair, it was so short and a bit boyish, but she looked so good in it that it caused most girls to envy her. It must be good to just spike up your hair and leave it at that without involving blowdryars, hairspray and combs. "Merlin, I'm hungover..."

Ginny sighed, "So you _did_ drink last night then. Where's the surprise?" She pulled Kim along down into the common room and put her in the chair infront of the fire. "What's the matter, Kim? I don't know what to do if you won't tell me what's bothering you."

Kim chuckled, "You think I'm wallowing in my pain or something, don't you? Oh, Gin, I was down in the dungeons, they were throwing one heck of a party! You should've been there," She stroke Ginny's cheek and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for caring, babe, but nothing's wrong, okay?"

Ginny didn't know what to say, she had jumped to the conclusion that she was drinking by herself up in the astronomy tower like she had done so many times before. She was glad that she was wrong, but why the hell was Kim down with the Slytherins?

"So this is why you were mumbling her name." Ginny stated, not even making it a question.

Kim turned around, her body resting against the portrait of the fat lady. "Don't you go talking about it, Gin, you know it'll get ugly if you do."

"Not a word, darling, not a word. So," She smirked at the blonde. "How was it?"

...

Hermione sat down on the Gryffindor table, "Hey guys," She mumbled as she sat next to Harry. "How's life?" She reckoned that they didn't hear her, because they rarely did this early in the morning.

Harry yawned and covered his mouth with his hand, "Well, I'm alive," He said and removed his hand, flashing Hermione a smile. "How 'bout you, 'Mione?"

"Huh?" She creased her eye-brows and made sure that he was actually talking. "Oh, fine I guess."

"I bet that the Slytherin's will do anything to win the Quidditch Cup this year, don't you Harry?" Ron said, his gaze directed at the Slytherin table. Hermione looked over as well and immediatly locked gaze with a pair of dark blue eyes. She felt warm inside and her heart started pounding furiously as the owner clad himself in a smug smirk. Her mouth twitched into a smile and her cheeks were probably the colour of tomatoes.

"Sure they will, but we wont let them. Who can win against Harry Potter?" Harry said looking smug, tearing her away from Blaise Zabini's warmth. "Are you alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Mhm," She muttered and plastered on a smile. Harry shrugged and focused on his food once more, deeply concentrated on Ron's tactic plans.

It was hard for Hermione to miss the warm brush against her shoulder as she finished her meal, making her skin tingle in anticipation of the person she was about to see. "Hello babe," Hermione turned and smiled at Ginny. "Slept well?" Her flaming hair was like a frame for her pale face, Hermione wanted to lean in and kiss her. Ginny obviously saw her lover's longing expression, because she stroke her thie and gave her a peck on the cheek before turning her attention to her plate.

"Hey," Hermione put her hand on top of hers and leaned closer to her, their lips only inches apart. She felt herself quiver slightly as the distance between them became smaller and smaller, and Ginny looked confused at first, but Hermione was quick to turn her head a little, close her eyes and whisper softly into her ear; "Wanna fuck?"

She leaned back and saw the playful smirk on the redheads lips, "Yes, Hermione, you know I do." She said and her hand travelled up Hermione's thie. As if on command, Hermione seperated her legs and Ginny let her finger lightly stroke over her panties. She shuddered and had to clasp her hand over her mouth to strangle a moan. The redhead looked smug and did it again, acchieving the same effect.

"Ginny," Hermione was breathing heavy now. "I've got to go to the bathroom before class. Care to join me?" Ginny brushed her fingers down her thie and pulled down the bit of her skirt that had been moved up.

"See you later, Kim," Ginny said to the blonde girl who sat next to her, leaning closer, "You're not the only one getting some girl on girl action around here." She whispered and left Kim gaping with her tongue practically on the floor.

"What is it with girls? Do they need like a bathroom date or something? Bloody hell..." Ron muttered while shoving a sandwich down his throat.

She grabbed Hermione's hand, ignoring Ron as they walked out of the Great Hall, blending with the mass of students. One person had seen them leave though, he had kept an eye on the two through the little scene of affection by the breakfast table.

...

"Oh fuck, Ginny!" Hermione screamed as she was pushed hard against the wall with her legs locked around the slender redhead. Ginny nibbled on her neck while undoing her blouse, quickly finding her hard nipples.

They were in the girl's bathroom on the first floor, they barely got through the door and into a bathroom stall before they attacked each other with bruising kisses. Ginny was still wearing her skirt by the time Hermione stood naked, but this was part of her plan. She stood back a little, her eyes giving Hermione a thorough once over before she growled and lifted her onto the sink. She spread Hermione's legs and started kissing her way up her thies, tickling her stomach with her long nails.

The brunette moaned as Ginny flicked her tongue over her throbbing clit, and she almost screamed when she did it again and buried her tongue inside her. Ginny removed her tongue and replaced it with a finger, slowly pushing in and out before she added more fingers. Hermione groaned and arched her back, Ginny's tongue was paying attention to her clit again, moving in circles in rhythm with her pumping fingers. She was exstatic, it felt so good and it felt so exciting. The cold surface beneath her was like ice against her skin, and it felt good.

Hermione squirmed in pleasure as Ginny hit her spot over and over again, her light tongue getting rougher as she heard Hermione's desperate moans. She could see that Ginny wasn't entirely left without pleasure as she was fondling herself beneath her little school skirt. "Oh holy fuck, Gin!" She cried out, the sight of her pleasing herself driving her over the edge. Ginny moaned when Hermione came, pulling out her fingers and licking at her juices. "Get down on the floor," Hermione commanded, still panting from her orgasm. "I wanna fuck you."

...

"Where is Hermione? I thought she was just going to the bathroom." Ron asked Harry as the sat down in Charms class. Professor Flitwick was no where to be seen yet, but Hermione was always one of the first students to arrive in class.

Harry shrugged and shook his head, "Well, perhaps she ate some bad cheese or somethin', I dunno. You can't expect me to understand everything, Ron, even though I'm quite the smart fella." He said and gave Ron one of his understanding looks. Ron smiled back at him and sighed.

"It doesn't matter really, I have you to help me now, don't I?" The redheaded boy was blushing where he sat next to Harry, an admiring look upon his freckled face. Blaise couldn't help but to notice how awfully close the two of them seemed as they sat there, locking eyes.

This wasn't really what he wanted to be thinking about though, he was leaning more towards the direction of a fiery redhead, a fisty brunette and their whereabouts at the moment.

He stood up, casually throwing on a smirk for Draco who sat next to him, "Forgot my book, be back soon." He said and left the classroom. On his way down the stairs, he saw Professor Flitwick running right towards him, so he stopped and leaned over the railing, pretending to be admiring the view. Obviously the little professor was too much in a hurry to even question him on why he wasn't in class, so he sprinted down the stairs and onto the first floor, heading for the girls' bathroom. He had a cheesy grin on his face as he got closer to the door, his expectations for what was yet to happen enlarged by the beautiful moan he heard when he was right outside the door.

...

ØHermione rocked back and forth between Ginny's spread legs, grinding their hips together, their bodies rubbing against each other. The friction caused the younger girl to cry out in delight and buck up her hips for more.

"Well, well," A familiar voice sounded by the door. "What do we have here?"

Hermione raised her gaze from the squirming beauty below her and saw Blaise standing there, his eyes clouded with lust by the sight of them. "Come, Blaise," She said alluringly. "We've been missing you."

"I've been missing you too," He said, his voice almost raspy. He took off his shirt and bent down, letting his hand wander up Ginny's thie as he kissed Hermione fiercly on the lips, invading her mouth with his tongue. "You taste like chocolate." He murmured with his eyes closed, catching her lips again.

Their kissing abruptly ended though, as someone brust through the bathroom door. Luckily Blaise had closed the door to the stall they were in before he had joined them on the floor.

"Why are you doing this to me, Draco, I need to know!" Hermione could recognize the voice, but she couldn't put a face on it.

The three didn't even breathe where they sat, waiting for Draco Malfoy to reply and hopefully lead the girl out of the bathroom. "Fucking fabolous, Professor Sinistra, you know it's not wise to throw a fit in the middle of a hallway, but still you keep doing it. You're supposed to be the brainy teacher here, not me!" Draco was obviously angry with her, but in an affectionate way. Neither Hermione or Ginny had heard him speak like that to anyone, it was like he actually cared for her.

"_Bloody hell!" _Hermione whispered to the other two, finally seeing that the woman, not the girl as she had presumed, was the Astronomy teacher, Aurora Sinistra. She was a gorgeous woman, not much older than thirty, but still...

She was huffing and pacing back and forth by the sound of it, her high heels made clicking noises against the stone floor.

"Come on, you know Severus will go nutters if he realizes that you're the one I'm sleeping with, he's got a crush on you, and he's had it for God knows how long, Aurora." Ginny gasped beneath Hermione, and sure enough Blaise had his hand between her legs, his fingers making her wriggle beneath her. Blaise probably knew about this relationship, so it was no surprise to him, but Hermione had always believed that Draco went for the younger ones, not the old.

Aurora had stopped pacing and Blaise and Ginny stopped as well, noticing the silence that fell over the room. "But I love you and I can't stand being away from you. You're of age now, and there's nothing keeping us apart other than my position as your professor. Why won't you let me resign and spend my days with you, _legally _for once." There was such desperation in her voice.

"You know why, Aurora," Draco replied in this unfamiliar soft tone. "You love your subject and you're bloody brilliant at teaching it to your pupils; whom by the way adore your teaching methods. You're one of the few professors' in this school that I and the rest of the students love," Blaise creased his eye-brows, this was definatly not much like the Draco Malfoy he knew and loved. "Give me detention and we'll have time to ourselves."

Hermione felt like giggling when she heard them kiss, but the urge suddenly went away as she heard them enter the stall next to them. "What are we gonna do now?" She whispered to the other two.

"Fuck ofcourse." Blaise said aloud, not really trying to hide the fact that he was there. The couple 'next-door' didn't seem to notice, so they were soon at it again.

In the stall there was a mirror and a sink, also there was a stool for some odd reason. Ginny sat on it and crossed her legs, watching Hermione and Blaise snog each other senseless on the floor. They quickly noticed her though, and crept towards her, never letting their bodies disconnect entirely. "I thought it was my turn now." She said, acting innocent as she spread her legs and revealed her soaking shaved womanhood to them. Hermione moaned at the sight and soon figured out that Blaise was just as aroused as they were when he pushed himself closer to her from behind, grinding his erect member over her opening.

"Fuck me..." She whispered as she leaned closer to Ginny. While he got rid of his pants, she thrust two fingers into Ginny, pulling herself even closer to her and kissed her inner thies. Hermione smirked when Ginny let out a pleasurable sound, so she slipped her tongue in and put pressure on her swollen clit.

"Fuck her," Ginny moaned. "Fuck her now." Hermione looked at her and saw that she was watching Blaise who was behind her. She felt a pair of strong arms take ahold of her hips and without any warning, he thrust his cock hard into her, hitting that spot almost immediatly. She cried out in both pain and pleasure before her pulled out and thrust into her again with the same amount of force.

"Who's there?" They heard Aurora shout from the next door stall.

Blaise let out a frustrated sound, "Someone you really don't wanna give detention, Professor, we know what you're doing and we're not afraid to tell dear Professor Dumbledore," He said, almost sounding angry. "So let us carry on with what we're doing, okay?"

With that said, she became quiet and seemed to be thinking, "Blaise? I should've known you were shagging in the girl's bathroom on such a day," Draco Malfoy's drawling voice sounded from the other side. "So, mate, you know mine, let me know who you're with."

Hermione looked at him, trying to figure out if he was actually going to say it. They had always seemed very close, and they still did as it turned out, but would he dare? "I'll let you guess, Draco, by the sound of their cries as I shag them senseless." The sly smirk Blaise wore became infectious, both Hermione and Ginny were smirking along with him and they weren't hesitant with giving Draco clues as Blaise pulled himself out of Hermione and thrusted into her again, causing Hermione to cry out in pleasure.

Draco was chuckling on the other side, mumbling something about Blaise being a nympho and having a fetish for threesomes, but the two girls didn't care, they were too extatic to even think straight as their bodies clashed together, flesh meeting flesh and lips meeting lips. Ginny was moaning and grabbing Hermione's hair, trying to push her mouth even harder onto her wetness. Her climax was coming, so were Hermione's.

Hermione disconnected herself with Ginny for a few seconds for air, "Harder, Blaise, fuck me harder!" She needed him to come with them and she needed him to be rougher. Sometimes she liked it rough.

"Come back here, you little..." Ginny said through gritted teeth, the sweat between her blushing breasts caught Hermione's attention and she immediatly buried herself between her legs and snaked her hand up to her breasts, fondling her nipple. The tension building up inside her was unbearable and she needed her release.

Blaise groaned and picked up his pace, his breath heavy and warm on Hermione's back. She felt herself tensing up, her orgasm washing over her and causing a little chain reaction as Blaise thrust deep inside her, letting out a content groan. This seemed to be Ginny's trigger, she immediatly cried out and shook, Hermione's tongue making her twitch and slide her way onto the floor next to her two lovers.

"I think I'm falling for the two of you," Blaise whispered. "I've never met anyone quite as interesting, not to mention beautiful." The two girls blushed at his compliments and gave him a peck on each cheek.

...

The platinum blonde slipped gracefully down on the velvet green sofa, taking the seat by Blaise's side, "So, prince charming, who were the two moaning ladies in the bathroom today? You were in there quite a while, seeing that I had to get to my next class before you ended." He had that trademark smirk upon his lips as he awaited his answer, but Blaise knew that he would disapprove of a Gryffindor.

Blaise didn't look at him, "Have you ever had an affair with a Gryffindor, and not just an affair, but have you ever had _feelings_ for a Gryffindor?" He saw Draco smirk in the corner of his eye. It disappeared for a second and he seemed to be thinking, tipping his head back to rest on the sofa.

"Feelings can be so many things Blaise; have I ever felt love or passion for a Gryffindor? Felt a need to fuck a Gryffindor?" He paused at this, obviously hiding a grin. "Or felt a need to talk to a Gryffindor? You can say that I have felt something for a Gryffindor, but I presume that you are talking about the more deepfelt kind of feelings. So, are you saying that the two girls in the bathroom this morning were two Gryffindors, whom you both have feelings for?" Blaise couldn't help but to feel like Draco knew something, that he knew Hermione and Ginny had been with him in there and that he wasn't new to the fact that they were fucking.

He bit his lip, anxcious as to what his best friend knew and what he was supposed to tell him. He actually wanted to be with these two women; they were perfect for each other. Their personalities were absorbing and their bodies breath taking, everything about them made him want to keep them. Was it wrong?

Blaise decided not to say anything, so he just stood up and walked away from Draco, leaving him by the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. This was perhaps a stupid thing to do, but he couldn't find a way to express himself. It would come out all wrong and Draco would immediatly get pissed or something like that.

A hand fell on his shoulder and another one wrapped itself around his chest, "You know you can tell me everything, Blaise, so don't you walk away from me." A warm feeling crept into his heart at the sound of those comforting words. It surprised him every time, it was so unlike Draco to make someone feel so safe and secure.

"You better support me on this one then," Blaise whispered back, turning around to face his piercing blue eyes. "You are not going to like it though, mate, I have to warn you."

...

Please R&R!


	6. Old Secrets and New Secrets

_Disclaimer: I own nothing... Okay?_

_**A/N**_: First of all; Thank you for the review, **Kerrsz and Queen of night**, heartwarming:) I know it's been a while since my last update, but my internet has been a little unwilling in these times of late... I got an interesting review also on my last chapter, so I wish to answer it properly. **To shounenshoujocadet: **Blaise Zabini is a _character in the book_, he is Draco Malfoy's friend and appears in 'The Half-Blood Prince', where he is invited to Slughorn's 'Slug Club' in the Hogwarts Express and on later occasions at Hogwarts. With him in those scenes are Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Cormac McLaggen to mention a few. I really don't know much about him, so I've sort of created an image of how I want him to be. And as for the hitting sequence; she had it coming to her, so that's why she forgave her for it. What Ginny had done sort of weighs it up a bit, at least that was what I was going for. Just for the record; I've never really liked GW/HP, so you have to forgive me on that one, we've all got our different opinions, but I appreciate your critique, it's always nice to get new reviewers:) I think I will continue with the GW/HG/BZ, so I hope the ship will grow on you if you choose to keep reading:) I just wanted that to be said...

So, here's a new chapter which will also contain explicit content (nothing biggie though, just a bit of a heated moment), so I_** highly recommend that those who do not wish to read anything M-RATED get their arses out of this fic immediatly**_. There, I've warned you...

_Dangerous Affairs_

Chapter Six: Old secrets and new secrets

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes after an unplanned nap; loud but slow rock music was bouncing of the walls in the room of requirement. This was a song attatched to a lot of memories, she and Ginny had been listening to this song the first time they started taking their relationship to a more sexual level, she also drank her first sip of firewhiskey to this tune, as well as her first cigarette and her first _and_ _last_ taste of a 'brownie' in a coffeeshop in Amsterdam. Overall it was a song that had led her through a lot of first times, and a couple of last's.

Ginny came crawling onto the bed, her hair was messy and the curly locks fell into her eyes as she climbed on top of Hermione. "I smell sex and candy..." She sang in a whisper, sending shivers down her spine.

Hermione moaned as she kissed that spot just between her chin and shoulder , "Wait, what time is it?" The redhead began grinding their bodies together in rhythm with the music, her eyes twinkling mischeviously beneath the mass of red curls. She mouthed the lyrics to the song, her eyes never leaving Hermione's. She had made it quite clear that she had no intention of answering her question.

'Sex and Candy', a most wonderful and relaxed song that fitted Ginny perfectly in every way, was the song playing. She was Hermione's very own song translated into a girl, and hopefully she would remain that for the rest of their lives. There was no greater meaning or anything to the song though; it was just a bloody brilliant song.

Hermione touched the milky white thies that were straddling her and caressed her skin all the way up to her stomach. She was still dancing on top of her, her hands tangled in her own hair. She could smell the sweet fume of her arousal, the little area between her legs was only covered by a pair of see-through black panties. Hermione let her fingers wander lightly down her stomach, causing her to get goosebumps, and travel over the edge of her panties. This extracted a low moan from her lips, making her part her legs even further and untangle her hands from her hair to lead Hermione's hand down between her legs once more. The brunette loved it when she was like this, it was almost like a confirmation of the fact that she wanted her, and that she wanted her real bad.

...

Draco cupped Blaise's face with his chilling hands, "I love you no matter what, you know that, Blaise." He whispered and kissed his forhead with a reassuring smile.

"Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger," Blaise whispered, his eyes concentrating on the pale man who was cupping his face like a lover. "That is who I'm falling for."

Draco didn't move his hands, he kept holding Blaise, staring him down 'til he felt like crawling into the ground. His thumbs stroke his cheeks in a cold caress, but he didn't feel safe in this position, "Fuck, Blaise, you sure know how to be a rebel," He snorted. "I knew you had shagged Ginny Weasley, but I should've known you would give Granger a try too. She's not the little bookworm she once was, is she now?" He said with a sigh. Time froze as they looked at each other and Blaise instantly recognized the softness in his eyes as he leaned in on him and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Blaise felt himself blush at his friendly gesture, he still had last years memories fresh in his mind. It had been such a lovely secret. "I love you, Draco, and if you hadn't been chasing after Professor Sinistra I'd probably be trying to get into your pants once more," He whispered as he let out his breath, a small chuckle escaping him as he just realised what he had said. "But I'm falling head over heals for these two girls; they're so passionate and loving," Draco looked to be smiling. "I just want to hold them and never let go; not just for sexual pleasure but to just_ be _with," Blaise ran a hand through his black hair, his arm falling around Draco's shoulders and pulling him into a hug. "Are you mad? I know that if I were you listening to me and by being you having the same view on Gryffindors as you naturally do, I would be pissed right 'bout now, dear friend."

Draco shook his head and pulled back to look at him, "Why should I be, I'm with a bloody Professor, Blaise. Besides, you're too fine to be let alone, and they can't be entirely gay, can they? It seems they enjoyed themselves a couple of hours ago," Blaise was blushing again, something that was entirely uncharacterstic for him. He had found himself doing it every so often these last few days. "As long as they treat you like a king, I'll stay out of it." He said and that trademark smirk crept it's way onto his lips.

Blaise blinked a time or two, not believing what had just happened.

"The only thing I want you to remember is that these are two Gryffindors who believes in everything that's good in the world, so don't you go filling their heads with any dark magic," Draco pointed his finger at him and winked.

"You are simply too good to be true," Blaise was red as a beet, his expression was one of pure happiness. "You don't know how much it means to me, Draco."

Draco pulled away from him and began walking to his bed chamber, "Oh, I think I do, dear Blaise." He heard him mutter as he vanished in the darkness of the corridor.

...

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement as Dumbledore announced the upcoming start of term Ball over dinner, a new event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Oddly enough, it was the Slytherin table that seemed to be the most excited one, one should believe it would've been the Gryffindors or the Hufflepuffs.

"I bet there's going to be one heck of a party thrown that night down in the dungeon, and this time you'll have to join me, Gin." Kim whispered to Ginny, a sly smirk on her face.

Ginny bit her lip and glanced over at the Slytherin table, "Perhaps," She sighed. "Where exactly do they throw it though?"

"Last time they threw the party in Gregory and Vincent's chamber, they've got the biggest room I believe," She seemed a bit distant, her eyes lingering at something or someone over at the Slytherin table. "Pansy and Katherine's chamber is smaller, that's really the only two bedrooms I've seen down there. It's bloody unfair that they get to have their own big and luxurious bed chambers and we only get a fucking fourposter bed with some bedcovers. God, their baths are so fine..." She muttered in a strangely longing fashion before shaking her head and returning to her meal.

Hermione couldn't help but overhear them, "Kim, how do you know that stuff?" She had to ask, even though she probably knew the answer. Kim was the cool one, she was accepted with almost everyone, even Slytherins.

The blonde chuckled, "Now you are definatly someone I'd like to see down there, mingling with the wild snakes," She smirked and reached over to take Hermione's hand. "I bet you'd like it down there, 'Mione, they've got loads of books that you won't find in _any_ library." She said in a sultry voice.

Hermione snorted, "I've actually seen some of their books in the restricted section of the lib-" She stopped herself, realizing what she was saying. "Uhm, I mean that I believe most books can be found in libraries. Libraries are full of books, as you might've noticed, though I don't really know whether you're the library type, but I guess you've probably been in one seeing that you are a student and all, perhaps you actually are a library type? Oh, I dunno, I'm just going to ponder on this little conundrum for a while, yes, I'll do that now..." She babbled and looked down at her plate, pretending that the porkchop on her plate was very interesting.

Ginny giggled, "Gosh, Hermione, I've never heard you slip like that." Kim was gaping at her.

"I think I've learnt more about you in one day, Hermione, than I've done in all these years here at Hogwarts. Good job on Gin, by the way, I've never seen her this obsessed with someone," Ginny hadn't told Hermione that she'd let her friend in on their little secret, so this came as quite a shock to Hermione. "But I'm dying to know what you've been doing down with the Slytherins. Who were you with?"

Hermione got wide-eyed and couldn't say a thing. She just stood up and rushed towards the exit, leaving her book bag, quills and all other supplies she had bought for her classes. "Oh, fuck me..." She wined and mentally hit herself, heading towards the Gryffindor tower with loud stomps.

...

I lost the chapter I had written before my computer went all loopy, so this is a chapter I wrote in a bit of a hurry. I hope you like it though, I've always wanted to write a ball, that's why I made one up..:P I'm a sucker for fancy dresses and romance, combined with perhaps some heavy drinking and a mishap or two.. Hope you'll R&R:)


End file.
